


翻云覆雨

by rastar



Series: Cthulhu! Mark [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Eggs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, cthulhu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 【原创】【ME】翻云覆雨原作：TSN作者：Rastar配对：ME警告：克苏鲁马，触手，产卵，看标题就知道要干嘛的提要：克苏鲁是一种邪神，掌管水，绿色有触手





	翻云覆雨

【原创】【ME】翻云覆雨  
原作：TSN  
作者：Rastar  
配对：ME  
警告：克苏鲁马，触手，产卵，看标题就知道要干嘛的  
提要：克苏鲁是一种邪神，掌管水，绿色有触手

 

Mark从来都不喜欢他的高中同学，不管是追着拉拉队女生跑的男孩们，或是整天嘻嘻哈哈发出尖利笑声的女孩们，无聊又愚蠢。

当然他们也不喜欢Mark这个成天窝在计算机机房的怪胎，虽然Mark从来都不会主动找他们麻烦，但也未尝不可拿Mark找乐子是吧？毕竟这是无趣的Mark能为世界带来一点好玩事的唯一方法了。

这就是Mark被塞进汽车后行李箱的理由了，当Mark被丢在地上时他还在晕车，他的手脚都被捆住，眼前也被绑着黑色的布条，这实在太过分了，这绝对算是的绑架，只要他活着出去绝对不会放过这些人。

Mark耳边响起吟唱的声音，这什么鬼东西？这绝对不是英文？他们在做什么？Mark的意识逐渐模糊。

吟唱声音越来越大，最后突然一声惊呼，Mark开始觉得全身发烫，他闻到了火烛燃烧的味道，他不喜欢火，为甚么要有火？不应该有火的，Mark的身体飘浮起来浑身泛着绿光，这神奇的景象让周围的异教徒兴奋了起来，这是他们第一次成功的献祭，他们的神，克苏鲁大神终于响应他们了。

Mark身旁的蜡烛全数熄灭，漆黑的室内只剩他身下的魔法阵发出刺眼的绿光，和周围信徒的吟唱形成诡谲的画面。

「啊！！！！！」Mark放声大叫，好热好痛，有什么东西要从他的背部冲出来了，瞬间魔法阵上的绿光熄灭了，教徒的吟唱声也嘎然而止，室内只剩下Mark的喘息声。

不，仔细听还有细小的滴水声，拉拉队长不安的扯了扯她美式足球队长男友的衣袖，她想离开了，从魔法阵发光开始她就觉得很不安，滴水声变大了，还没等她说开口，一条滑腻的触手摀住了她的嘴，她想放声尖叫，但却再也无法发出声音。

当Mark醒来后，室内一片狼藉，他身上的束缚都已经解开了，地板上的魔法阵也变得黯淡，他轻轻一踩就消失无形，Mark奇怪的看着地板上的衣服，这是怎么回事？在他昏过去后他们办了个乱交趴？

对了，那个吵死人的拉拉队长怎么了？他记得好像最后有个触手摀住她的嘴，不对，Mark马上意识到，他怎么会有拉拉队长的记忆，还有触手，他现在是坐在什么东西上面来着？

Mark往下一看，他正坐在触手组成的椅子上，而触手的来源正是他的后背，Mark慌的从椅子跌下来，低头一看触手又不见了，怎么回事？Mark用手摸着下巴，同时双手插在帽T口袋里。

不对，我双手都在口袋，那摸下巴的手是怎么回事？Mark低头看了看那绿色的小触手，尝试着弯了弯，而小触手也友好的弯曲，人畜无害到一点都不像昨晚杀了全屋人的样子。

但最重要的不是研究触手，而是赶紧灭迹，他感觉他被带到荒郊野外，但这几个同学还是有家人的，就怕他们找来，Mark眼角余光扫到地上摊开的旧书，这应该就是魔法阵的来源，虽然Mark从未看过这些字母却能理解它们，召唤我主克苏鲁，配图是绿色有触手的大水怪，而那触手极其眼熟。

Mark不再多想，他阖上书本，现在重要的是赶紧离开案发现场，他可没法解释这些人为何凭空消失了。

Mark离开破房子，没有遇到任何人，门外停了几辆车，如果能让它们爆炸起火就好了，Mark心想。

突然间触手抓起车辆往破房子上摔，年久失修的老房子不堪一击轰然倒塌，而汽车也如愿的燃起熊熊大火。

「匡当！」自行车倒地的声音引起Mark注意，原来是一个骑车的孩子，估计是看到了全过程，他被吓得瘫软在地。

「你什么都没看到。」Mark走上前对他说，男孩的瞳孔放大迷离的看着Mark。

「我什么都没看到。」男孩重复道，随后昏了过去。

Mark用触手小心翼翼的拿出男孩的手机拨打了911才离开，最终这段插曲以男孩举报毒窟失火而告终，然而镇上的流言蜚语却传着那栋房子曾经是蛇头藏人的巢穴，地下室埋了好几具被虐而死的遗骸，Mark事后去过确认，这并不是空穴来风，这消息也让他好过了一点，既然都是吸收人，吸收恶人总比好人来得好。

+++

后续的风波并不影响Mark考上好大学，毕竟他的父母以为他那晚只是图书馆待到太晚了，Mark从那本捡来的旧书上得知了克苏鲁神话体系，身为一个犹太人Mark对其嗤之以鼻，就算触手还长在他的身上，他依然认为克苏鲁不过是变异的生物罢了，根本算不上神。Mark很少动用他的特殊能力，其一是因为他也不想被抓去研究，其二是他本来就靠自己就能得到全世界，并不需要特殊能力的帮助。

直到Mark遇到他，Eduardo Saverin。Mark困惑怎么有人可以这么迷人，当他穿着那双小牛皮鞋轻快地穿过Mark面前，清脆的鞋跟敲响的不只是地板，而是Mark的心灵，他的一颦一笑都牵动着Mark的内心。

而Eduardo出乎意料的喜欢Mark，是真的喜欢的喜欢，是情人间的喜欢，而不是把他当成可爱的小弟弟的那种喜欢，当然这不是说他的小弟弟就不可爱了，但那不一样，这是Mark第一次交男朋友，当然他也希望这是最后一次。

Mark正在Eduardo的宿舍房间里敲代码，天知道其实他根本没写出任何有意义的东西，这是个美好的午后，夕照洒泄而下，将在床上看书的Eduardo照耀的如同天使，他的确是，他友善、美好、热情，他是天使的最佳代言人，用尽溢美的词汇描述他都不为过。

Eduardo突然从书里抬起头对他笑了一下，Mark受蛊惑似的走上前亲吻了Eduardo，并拿走他手上的书放在一旁，Mark爬上床将Eduardo压在身下亲吻，Wardo，Wardo，他的Wardo，他怎么要不够的Wardo。

Mark亲吻着Wardo，同时伸手去解他的皮带扣，却差点夹到自己的手，啧，触手好用多了，Mark心想，Eduardo被他笨拙的动作逗笑，自己解开了皮带扣并把裤子脱下露出光裸的双腿。

「我们今天玩点不一样的吧？」Mark说，他快压制不住他的触手了，他好想用触手抚摸Wardo，触手有更多的感受器，他能更好的感知Wardo。

「好啊。」Eduardo毫无防备的说，Mark拿起Edaurdo刚才丢在一旁的领带示意着，Eduardo点头让Mark替他绑上，失去视觉后其他知觉更加敏感。

Mark终于不用再克制自己的触手，它们缠到Eduardo身上，明明是杀人于无形的凶器，此时却温驯无害如初生的羔羊，Mark控制触手卷起Eduardo的阴茎，并用最细的尖端刺探正在吐露前液的马眼。

「啊~」Eduardo发出一声难耐的呻吟，那是介于痒和快感之间的奇异感受，Mark受到鼓舞，用更多的触手缠上了Eduardo的身体，他轻揉着Eduardo的后穴，心念一动，触手尖上就出现了黏液。

Eduardo感觉到冰凉的触手轻抚上后穴，Mark终于玩腻了装人类这把戏吗？Eduardo突然闻到一股微腥的味道，Eduardo微微皱眉，这小混蛋发情了，怪不得刚才突然夸我来着，算了，他等他发情时也找Mark解决好了，Eduardo看得很开。

Mark的触手深入他的后穴，按压着他的前列腺，让Eduardo的前方完全勃起，不得不说，这几万年来Mark的技术还是有进步的，Eduardo舔了舔在唇边逗弄他的小触手，触手上催情用的黏液，让他的身体火热了起来。

「Wardo, Wardo……」Mark努力保持着镇定，他的下半身变成了一条条触手，他从来都没有那么完全的变身过，通常他只是让触手从背部出来而已，他努力的克制自己不要伤害到Eduardo，但又忍不住想用触手抚摸他全身。

「没事的，你想怎么玩都可以。」虽然被蒙住了双眼，Eduardo依然精准的揽过Mark的上半身，Mark趴在Eduardo的胸膛上，转头舔弄Eduardo的乳头，听话得开始。

在Eduardo后穴的触手逐渐变粗，而形状也变得更接近阴茎，虽然Mark已经很习惯让触手帮忙打代码了，但这种形状变化还真是第一次，目前大小已经接近他平时的状态了，但Wardo似乎接受良好。听着Wardo甜美的呻吟，Mark的触手不禁加快了速度，发出淫靡的水声从交合的地方发出，Mark可以听到Wardo呢喃着还要更多。

Mark突然有个恶劣的点子，一只更小的触手在交合处刺探着，并随着某次抽出也探进了Wardo火热的内部，并逐渐胀大着，Eduardo的下腹部被两根阴茎冲撞着时不时突起，Eduardo用手在下腹抚摸着，等下这里就会乘载Mark的卵了，上次还是远古时期呢，骤然加粗的阴茎打断他的回忆。

「嗯啊……太粗了。」Eduardo抱怨，虽然他知道现在的Mark没什么理智而且等会的产卵器会更粗，但他还是要抗议一下。

Mark没有停下动作，倒是改进了其他挑逗的触手，在Eduardo乳头的触手变形成吸吮状，而阴茎前头的则深入尿道，从前方刺激着前列腺，周围的部分则形成一个吸取器罩住全部阴茎。

Eduardo感觉像是被温暖的嘴包裹住，他惊讶得睁大眼睛，现代社会真棒，Mark的技术进步到了几万年来的巅峰，Eduardo随着Mark的动作挺着跨，没多久就尖叫着高潮，他所有的精液都被吸取器吸收了，Mark砸了砸嘴，虽然并没有吃到嘴里，但他的确尝到Eduardo精液的味道。

Eduardo浑身瘫软的躺在Mark的触手上享受着高潮的余韵，好舒服，如果Mark的性能力一直保持在这个水平他还想多来几次。

Mark把软绵绵任由摆布的Eduardo双腿大开摆成M字，同时他的两根阴茎仍然快速的抽插，他感觉自己也要冲顶了，随着一声低吼，他射在Wardo的后穴中，精液的量不大，但随之而来的感觉让Mark觉得很不对。

他的两个阴茎正在融合并形成一个更粗的东西，Mark尝试拔出来却被卡住，天啊，怎么回事？

Mark无助的看着自己的触手往Eduardo的后穴产卵，他可以感觉到卵脱离并向Eduardo深处进入的诡异感觉，不一会Eduardo的肚子就鼓如临盆的孕妇，感觉到最后一颗卵脱离他的身体，Mark连忙退出，并扶着Eduardo调整成半坐卧的姿势。

Eduardo觉得有些胀，上一次这样被产卵可是上辈子的事情了，不过那时候Mark比现在凶残得多，毕竟知道玩不坏，都没在珍惜的，现在装人类这个游戏下的温柔戏码倒是挺新奇舒服。

Eduardo有些犹豫要不要把胃连结到产卵区直接消化掉卵算了，毕竟他们从来都不孵的，养小孩太麻烦了，不过考虑到Mark的触手正在帮他把卵取出来，看起来是还想继续玩的样子，Eduardo就放弃了这个念头。

还是配合他再玩一下好了，就当作是刚才让他很爽的报酬还有下次游戏的预付款，他的发情期似乎也要到了？这具身体发育的有点慢，果然生长在热带地区还是有差别。

Eduardo被后穴的动静给唤回神，Mark的触手刚才从那里拿出了一颗卵，Mark这是装人类入戏太深了吗？到底会不会用触手啊？出来时可以变细一点好让他不疼吗？还不如让我自己来呢，Eduardo有些嫌弃。

Eduardo用手抓住Mark想往他后穴伸的触手，阻止它的动作，另一手抚上自己高耸的肚皮往下按压着，同时放松后穴，一颗淡绿色晶莹透亮卵从后穴排了出来。

Mark看着那如同婴儿拳头大小的卵，上面还沾着些许白浊，心理生出一种诡异的骄傲感，看，这是我爱人为我产下的卵，另一方面又隐约觉得自己麻烦大了，这么猎奇的事情会不会让Wardo印象太深以至于删不掉他的记忆？

「Mark，有颗太深了，我需要你。」Eduardo用软绵绵的音调说，其实他可以控制肠道自然排出来，不过还是要给Mark找点事做，省得他抱怨说他不需要他。

「一切交给我吧，我会处理好的。」Mark低喃，将累坏的Eduardo抱在怀里。

确实爽翻而昏昏欲睡的Eduardo轻声打了个呵欠，既然Mark说会处理好他们的卵那他就不管了，他现在只想好好睡一觉。

+++

「你应该在这里的，和我们一起在加州，而不是见鬼的纽约。」Mark向Eduardo吼道，他不喜欢他的男朋友离他那么远，而且他们现在不需要那些见鬼的广告，他就应该把其他人对Eduardo的记忆消除了，这样他就只能待在他身边，Mark阴暗的想。

「唉，小宝贝，你知道我不可能只待在你身边的，而且你把他们的记忆消除了，我也是可以恢复的，但谢谢你。」听到Mark的心声Eduardo顿时气消了不少，他走上前去给Mark一个拥抱。

「你说你可以恢复记忆是怎么回事？」Mark有些非常不妙的感觉。

「亲爱的，装人类装过头就不好玩了啊!」Eduardo拨了拨湿透的头发，同时用了点小法术把全身弄干，他刚才气坏了，都没来得及施个防水咒就瞬移过来了，真是失算。

「你不是Eduardo，你是谁，你把我的Wardo弄到哪里去了？」Mark看着瞬间干爽的Eduardo质问着，触手从他背上窜出缠在Eduardo身上。

「克苏鲁你到底怎么了？我说了别玩装人类这游戏了。」Eduardo喊出Mark的真名，他也被Mark弄得有点生气，这是他最喜欢的西装大衣，黏液不好清的，Eduardo也放出触手扯开Mark的束缚。

「你们俩怎么回事啊？要吵架打架去外面!」受不了吵架声的Chris走过来念到，他还以为最近一年都在别人喂狗粮的两人不会再打了，没想到还是老样子。

「Chris别过来，他不是Wardo，很危险。快说，你把我的Wardo弄到哪里去了？」

「哈斯塔，解释一下？」Chris抬起单边眉毛疑惑的问，总感觉克苏鲁坏掉了。

「……好像是克苏鲁失忆了？他好像认不出来我们。」Eduardo推测，这真的很没道理，但好像是唯一可以解释得通的理由。

「我没有失忆，我只是普通人得到了克苏鲁的力量。」Mark解释，同时解开触手不再和Eduardo的触手纠缠，这感觉太奇怪了。

「亲爱的，普通人没办法接受我们的力量的，普通的身体肯定会崩溃，你这是怎么了？上一世是你最后死的，你后来遭到攻击了吗？」Eduardo担心的问。

「很有可能，圣骑士团那群家伙好像弄出了什么封印，该不会就是封印记忆的吧？」Chris回忆到，圣骑士团，好久没碰到了，说起来他这辈子出生的家庭还是天主教徒呢。

「你们在干吗？」Dustin到走廊疑惑地看向对峙中的众人，克苏鲁又和哈斯塔打起来了？这次的蜜月期只维持了不到一年吗？

「没事，Mark忘了自己是克苏鲁了。」Eduardo说，同时换他用触手把Mark抓起来防止他逃走，Mark奋力反抗，却徒劳无功。欺负魔法几乎忘光的克苏鲁好玩极了，Eduardo心想。

「哇喔，我就说平时最不喜欢装人类的克苏鲁怎么那么乖，原来连自己是谁都忘了啊!」Dustin，也就是克图格亚笑的弯了腰。Mark虽然被五花大绑仍然狠狠的瞪着Dustin，很好，我记着呢，等会你就死定了。

「这样吧，我担心恢复记忆回让他恢复原形，我的发情期也差不多到了，我先带Mark回去一趟好了，我知道现在很忙，但先跟你请个两天假。」

「回哪边？迈阿密？」Chris问，虽然应该不会有急事，但还是确认一下，避免紧急情况找不到。

「不，回老巢，现在应该算俄罗斯境内？就是以前我们造的那个地下宫殿，对了，Sean看到了我们全部的对话，记得把他的记忆修改下。」Eduardo说，用触手指了指站在角落全程石化的Sean，随后地面浮现出魔法阵，他和Mark一起消失了。

Chirs和Dustin看向被当作隐形人的Sean，Sean立即有种被盯上的猎物的感觉，他默默在心中抹泪，他真的只是想阻止Mark和Eduardo打起来而已，他真的不想知道那么多。

+++

以下EM车，名字不换了，AO3会换帖。

+++


End file.
